


The Heroine Appears

by AntiMatterZero



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, Gen, Genocide Run, Maybe sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiMatterZero/pseuds/AntiMatterZero
Summary: What if Frisk/Chara gave up the Genocide run and let Undyne kill them? What would happen to Undyne and the rest of the Underground? Find out here.





	1. End of Determination

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully people will like this. Doing one character centered story is something new I'm trying.

The human was relentless.

They would not stop attacking Undyne, even after she refused to die after their first blow to her. Now, feeling determined herself, she relentlessly attack them. They took blow after blow, never seeming to give up. Throughout the fight, they always seemed to have a demented, sick smile on their face, even when they were hit by spear after spear. The fight was and so far has seemed to last forever. 

She threw a spear at them, they threw all of their might at her. She injured them, they left bruises and cuts on her.

They. Never. Gave. Up.

At least it seemed that way for the longest time.

Finally.

FINALLY.

They died.

It was finally over.

Undyne was thrilled, ecstatic even, to finally end them. By the time that abomination's movements just about stopped, she was exhausted, though her adrenaline was still pumping.

Now the human was laid before them, spears piercing their chest with blood dripping out of it. They were motionless, though Undyne could see their was a tiny speck of life within them. What they did next, however, shocked Undyne.

They spoke.

Its not that Undyne thought humans couldn't speak, she wasn't an idiot, she knew they could. It was that the human hadn't spoken the duration of their fight, with their only words being spoken after they thought they killed her with that first slice, with those words being, "Wow, so SHE is the heroine that all monsters look up too? Pathetic." Undyne remembers their sadistic smile as they spoke those words.

Now their words were of something different.

"So,", they began, coughing and wheezing as they spoke, "are you happy... that you.... have finally defeated me?"

Of course Undyne was, and she was about to say so when they continued.

"Well you... shouldn't.... be....., because.......", they paused or perhaps that's what Undyne imagined as the gravity of their next few words set in.

"Now you'll have to rot in your new ruined Underground!", they said, sadistically smiling as their body relaxed and they died.

Undyne was filled with a sense of dread.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears after the rain.

Undyne awakens, smashing her fist into the already damaged alarm clock. She gets up, aching everywhere, the cut on her chest still hurting despite the dt that was supposed to fix it. She gets dressed, and heads out to the living room.

That's where she stops.

She takes a moment, staring at a picture on her counter. It shows her and Papyrus after his first cooking lesson, the kitchen a mess from all of the havoc she caused during it. Despite that, the two are smiling, food stains splattered all over Undyne's clothes and all over the apron Papyrus insisted on wearing from then onwards.

Undyne cries and can't stop crying for an hour afterwards.

Later getting up an wiping her tears, she says to herself, "Come on, Undyne! You gotta be strong, you gotta go out, find out how many died to the human and report the number and names to Asgore."

God, Asgore.

She worries about him, not only because of the guilt he likely feels of letting all those monsters die and not being able to do anything about it in time, but because of the recent rumors that were floating around.

Rumors that the Ruins weren't so empty after all,

Rumors that a monster from the Ruins spoke to some other monsters and told them the Queen was hiding in the Ruins. 

Naturally, word got to Asgore, Undyne was there when Asgore heard the news of his wife's possible location.

"Undyne," she recalls him saying, eyes looking directly at her, "if it isn't too much trouble, could you maybe see if the rumors are true and if so try to convince my wife to come and make amends with me? Tomorrow, of course. You've had a busy day today."

Of course Undyne couldn't say no.

That day that she was going to check was last night and last she heard that genocidal human came out of the Ruins.

So if the Queen WAS hiding there, then she could be...could be....

Undyne didn't WANT to even finish that thought but was sure that was all Asgore could think about right now.

The list of deaths can wait. She would go see him and see if how he was doing, see his emotional state, wishing, HOPING that somehow the Queen made it out, if she was even there in the first place, and contacted him.

After eating a crab apple, she puts her armor on, throws open her door and leaves.

 

When she arrives at Asgore's house, she can already hear weeping. Can already picture what he looks like in her mind.

"Asgore, sir?", Undyne asks while gently knocking on the door to his room and in responce, hears a trembling "C-come in."

"Asgore, PLEASE tell me you have good news about-" She begins before being cut off.

"No." She shakes inside from the saddened but firm nature of his voice.

"She's...?" Undyne asks, still hoping Asgore isn't about to confirm her fears.

"Yes. My wife is dead. A guardsmen already reported it to me. There was dust EVERYWHERE in there, Undyne." She tries to mask her feeling of horror.

"Sir, will you be okay?" She asks.

"Ahem, yes Undyne, I must put my people first before my grief." Asgore says, suddenly regaining his composure.

"Yeah, I think that's best." Undyne says in reply, knowing she's not really helping the situation.

Asgore falls silent for a few moments before speaking again. "Undyne," he says in a firm tone, " do you still miss Papyrus?" he asks.

Of COURSE she misses Papyrus. She misses him more than anything else, but simply says, "Yes, sir, I do."

"I thought so,", he says, "but I fear you aren't the only one who misses him dearly. Undyne, I want you to check on his brother, Sans."

Oh god, she thinks, she forgot about Sans. She suddenly sees him, on the edge of a cliff or holed up in his house, crying.

"I w-will, sir." She says, power walking off, barely hearing Asgore's "Thank you, Undyne."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy, I finally got off my butt to write another chapter of this.


	3. Chapter 2.5: Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "why?"

A few Resets ago....

Sans and Papyrus are building snowmen on a cliffside in Snowdin Forest.

"BROTHER!", Papyrus shouts, waking Sans from the 3rd nap he's taken today.

YOUR SNOWMAN IS NOTHING MORE THAN A LUMP OF SNOW WITH YOUR NAME WRITTEN IN KETCHUP!", he says.

"...", Sans is silent.

"BROTHER?"

"why?"

"WHY WHAT?"

"why do you care about me?"

"YOU'RE MY BROTHER, SANS, OF COURSE I CARE ABOUT Y-"

"is it pity? pity because of my uselessness?"

"SANS, YOU AREN'T USELESS, YOU COULD DO GREAT THINGS IF YOU JUST APPLIED YOURSELF BETTER! I JUST KNOW YOU CAN!"

"i-i can't. i'm useless. useless to you, useless to everyone."

"SANS..."

"you know it's true! that's why you always fret over me! i can't take care of myself, gotta rely on you all the time! i'm just...i'm just dead weight holding you down."

"SANS."

"and it's not just you! everyone thinks i'm a lazy screwup who needs pity! Grillby himself won't take action against me for not paying my tab because he feels BAD for me, i bet!"

"SANS!"

"what?! what?! you think after all i've done in holding you back, you still think i'm worth anything more than garbage in the dump?! if- if it wasn't for me, you would likely be in the Guard by now, having more time to train instead of having to pick up after me!"

"SANS, I DON'T TAKE CARE OF YOU BECAUSE OF PITY! I TAKE CARE OF YOU BECAUSE WE ARE BROTHERS! I TAKE CARE OF YOU BECAUSE YOU WOULD DO THE SAME FOR ME! YOU HAVE DONE THE SAME FOR ME ON OCCASION! YOU AREN'T WORTHLESS! YOU JUST NEED TO TRY HARDER! I KNOW THAT YOU CAN! YOU ARE ALSO NOT WORTHLESS BECAUSE YOU CARE ABOUT PEOPLE WHEN IT COUNTS! ME INCLUDED! WHEN OUR PARENTS DIED, YOU MADE IT YOUR GOAL TO TAKE AS GOOD CARE OF ME AS YOU CAN! YOU ARE A GOOD BROTHER AT HEART, SO STOP BEATING YOURSELF DOWN BECAUSE YOU'RE ABOVE THAT!"

" t-thanks, bro. sorry my ICEolation-like ways recently."

"SANS! "sigh" I'LL LET THAT ONE SLIDE. NOW COME ON, LET'S HEAD BACK TO TOWN, WE CAN EVEN GO TO GRILLBY'S IF YOU WANT!"

" 'kay bro.....and bro?"

"YES?"

"thanks for caring about me."

"YOU DON'T NEED TO THANK ME, BROTHER! I'LL ALWAYS TAKE CARE OF YOU! I WON'T EVER LEAVE YOU!"

 

"why? why were you taken away from me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll do more of these flashbacks or not.


End file.
